oliviawillingtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia
"They'd wait with daggers, knives, claws, anything to tear me. End me, before I ever could...And I would say how sorry I am. I would, but didn't." DISCLAIMER: WARNING FOR DISTURBING ELEMENTS. ' '''Olivia is an Original character, meaning fiction. She's my idea so do not steal or use her for your own purposes without my knowledge. Though, Olivia is based on various ideas, of which many are adopted from the Mortal Instruments: Shadow Hunters of the author Cassandra Clare. Those elements will be shown with the 0 after those sentences. All the others are either parts of myths or a religious context, others are general fictional explanations from information I collected and invented myself at the same time. Also, do not feel offended or butt hurt by whatever comes up as you voluntarily chose to read this in the first place! ' '''Olivia, ''Full name: Olivia Willington (Mundane name), is the female protagonist of a demonic history which was located in the Shadow World ''(dark parallel Overworld of a falsified earth), ''and in the Demonic Underworld of Lilith, named Abatros ''(Capital city and monopoly is Hasalena) Dynasty of Lilith and Asmodeus in the most civilized part of a demonic Underworld beyond Nirvana. A demonic world that is home for Shadow demons. See also: Infernal Calendar (Infernal Devices) Mundane Nicknames ''of Olivia: Olive, Liv. '' Demonic Nicknames: Shriek of The Damned, prodigal star seed, Ember, Umbra Daemon, and Eidolon Daemon. '' Olivia her soul is at least hundreds of years old, but her looks are that from an 18 year old, whilst that is only a disguise because underneath that youthful skin hides a horrifying bloodthirsty monster. Olivia her disguise form ''(Eidolon - Body Vessel) doesn't age, a common ability for a Shadow Daemon beyond Nirvana. Though, the true demonic form can't when the demon itself does not often feed of souls, sacrifices, or drink from the Grail of Glass with Blood of Twelve Virgins , there is a way that shadow demons won't be able to heal anymore and can die and the most effective ways of doing so is using powerful Eco Kryptonite, Glass of Light and viruses of Nightmares. Anyway, in the demonic underworld, also called the Shadow World of The Damned, Olivia is a citizen and apprentice of Selena who is her former lover, future fiancee and mentor, whilst Olivia also is a rebellion warrior in the name Shriek who fights with the arisen army (And legion) of damned and forsaken Shadows, Razal, that fights for the people. When Olivia travels to other demonic realms, her language changes often too, to: Purgatic, Enochian (Satanic), Gehennic and Chthonian (language of Warlocks, Nephilim and witchcraft . According to rumours, people think Olivia is a "child" of Lilith (Warlock). Olivia her true parents are unknown, however, she does have Blood Sisters and Brothers by Daemon Parabatai ''. Since Olivia is a warrior, she tries to gain a very important status to become a Annihilare ''(The Destroying). Though, there was one problem, she had to fight as a man. The militarily forces in the Dynasty of Lilith is still in progress of working towards a revolution for bringing liberation to the Shadow people of which mostly woman and children after a never ending period of war, political conflicts, total slavery and abuse, meaning Razal was one of the first rebellion armies against the absolutistic monarchy of the Dynasty of Empires. In battle, Olivia so has to disguise herself with the false identity of Ember ''(Burning coal), wearing manly attire, training her body to gain muscles and cutting her hair short. Only Selena, a few fellow warriors of which were Blood Sisters and Brothers, and general affiliated people knew Olivia her true identity. '''Appearance' Olivia appears as a young female with black short cut hair, a pale skin, gemstone red to fuchsia demonic eyes which are encompassed with the seal of a rose, and the pupils are quite vague to see, but slit like that from a cat. Olivia has a thin and quite flat body with no birthmarks, and she isn't so tall either. She usually wears her military attire during battle, which is armour made out of the exoskeleton of the Glorious Scorpion Kings which decorated with dark crystals and leather of the ancient snake Nãga , and a black cloak with a cross, and a coat with a Satanic Sigil Ambriel' '' (looking like a number 4 meaning 'Devourer' in Chthorian) on during assembly of the Council of Hasalena. In her free time, she wears a quite casual black attire and she also owns jewelry. Those are: a silver necklace with a scorpion as a memory of her who managed to kill A Glorious black Scorpion on her own, an Eternal warrior's ring, and a crystal fuchsia brooch which is shaped into a rose which was given as a gift from Selena, On her body, Olivia hides demonic runes of Fire, Alliance, Tragedy and Agony. They only appear once touched with demonic/angelic energy and once visible, you see them in a long line on her back, chest, back of her hands, arms and legs. Other than that, Olivia also possesses a few scars on her neck, chest and arms from previous attacks. The deepest scar is on her chest, on the area where her heart used to be. And when she turns into the full form of a demon, she owns the scales of a reptilian, the exoskeleton and venomous tail of a scorpion, claws of a dragon, and tattoos, wings and horns of a Maleficent. '''Personality Olivia is a highly intelligent individual who can be rather impulsive and reckless at the same time as well. Aside of that, she is pretty sophisticated and easy going with adapting into new environments and she can be quite arrogant due to the fact that she really likes to piss people off. Whilst she and a few Blood Brothers and Sisters are getting mentored by Selena and sages of whom are the twins and other former members of the Sisters of Mirrors, Olivia conducts herself as sociable and a likeable student. However, Olivia despises it as she always says that she would rather pull a sleeping Babi Ngepet by its tail than getting forced into a system of rules and politics, though she does receive a lot of respect from co-warriors, leaders and soldiers. Olivia is mostly known for her pessimistic and all-round stoic personality. She never cared about schoolwork or a future, but seeing everything as trivial and a waste of time, though her high intelligence could make her join the Council of Hasalena one day. At some point, Selena told Olivia that she'll have great opportunities if she continues her studies. Studies such as demonology, Naturopathy, cryptography, healing,...Olivia never minded to gain knew knowledge, that is what she always says, but just not when it is imposed. Something that Olivia does like to do of no matter what the cost is, is to seek out a nice challenge, often teasing her enemies. In general, Olivia takes most day-to-day affairs with serious disinterest, often not aware of the affection of others, especially not her lover, who always tries to spend time with her. Whilst she was passionate about approaching, Olivia was about taking action. Olivia has a strong dislike for arrogant nobles, though she'd live like an arrogant one herself. In battle, Olivia is very cold, but tactical. She is willing to sacrifice civilians and co-soldiers alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. Battle in Hasalena During the battle in Hasalena, Olivia stood eye in eye with the great demon Waltath. He had called upon the seven arms of Disability. Waltath tried to push his army forward, trying to destroy the palaces and monopoly of Hasalena from the Shadows by using the seven massive arms, dragging the whole underground down and causing a major earthquake. Olivia and Razal fought back through air attacks on Gargoyles, managing to cut down a the seven arms and killing a huge amount of enemies of which most sunk in between the surface, and meanwhile, it took away huge part of land, meaning many monuments, and Downworlders of which civilians and soldiers that had died as well. Up to today, Olivia is still harsh on herself for letting her people down. Many people have noted that Olivia is selfish, as she indeed let down her people a lot, not caring much about others in general. Some think it is because Olivia wants to avenge her never ending fate in Hell, whilst others think Olivia secretly tries to destroy the Demon World, affiliating with Nephilim, Mundanes, or angels. But in reality, Olivia doesn't know what she wants herself. Despite her cold, sometimes quite reckless demeanour and ruthlessness in battle, she sometimes can be a quite compassionate person to her friends and loved ones. To Saraph, she is a nurturing older Blood Sister, to Lucimus, she is a great inspiration into battle, to Jack, a loyal friend and protector of his twin sister, Selena, and to Edok (Prince of Betrayal), she is a nice companion to go get a Bloody Mary (With actual blood) with although the two can be serious enemies, but Olivia seems to have little to no concern for the well-being of her subordinates. Character Planning History It all really began when I explored my own mind and ideas. As a child, I always had nightmares and fear for darkness, but when I grew older, I learned to live with them and eventually found myself working around projects around these darker and morbid themes. I always liked to draw and show my artistic/weird and creative side. Since I was seven, I drew fantasy and never stopped ever since. Olivia pretty much came from many, many inspirations I came across with. On television, radio, in books, music, other characters, etc... She's actually a giant assembly of everything I ever felt interest for. You can't really say she's original due to the fact that there is still a taboo around "perfect" characters (Mary Sus/Gary Stus), ''unfinished or not unconvincing characters and websites tell mine is one of these too often and it truly pissed me off. They don't realize how much work I spend into this, editing it, making it better, longer, etc... I drew the concept all on my own, how can it ever be "fake"? Anyway, she is also based onto a bit of anime ''(Japanese animation) ''for some reason, because I recently fell for it and the manga/☀doushinji's ''(fan based manga). In one word: a whole mash up of fandoms and inventions. Character Outline The date on which Olivia was truly born is unknown, because she originally comes from the stars, which are thousands of years old. The date in which Olivia arose in the Demon world is also unknown due to the fact that it beyond Nirvana. Nirvana is a dimension with a timeless zone. There are no real days or nights at the core of the Demonic Underworlds. All that can be told for now is that Olivia her new demonic body vessel got established through the Mirrors of Resurrection. She ended up waking up in a giant room which looked like the choir of a dark church, decorated with statues of demons that stood in a line, narrowing down into a long hall of darkness. Olivia was covered in a kind of silver liquid with no clothes on and had no idea what was going on as her mind was scrambled. She was struggling to gain control over her body. It was as if she got born as an infant, all over again. As a demon, Olivia didn't have a real family, besides having Blood Sisters and Blood Brothers, bound by demonic blood. That kind of bond makes that they can feel each other's pain, emotions and energy, but also fight together in a brotherhood as Daemon Parabatai, ''purposed to fight together. Blood Brothers and Sisters get signed with the same familiar runes of Alliance which are located underneath the skin of body parts such as the wrists, thigh or arms ''(depends) and they only become visible once a Blood Brother or Sister calls for help or when they get near each other. There even is an ability to exchange energy for combining or transferring, mostly for healing processes. Though, not all demons have Blood Sisters or Blood Brothers. Those who don't usually get seen as a Forsaken, one with no family and use into battle. Before her life as a demon, the life of being a human, she had gone through quite terrible events. The cause of her dead however was because she and a fellow lady, Mary Alden, got kidnapped to a place were they got tortured (Plot story below). As Ember - Shriek of The Damned After gaining the ranking of becoming a warrior, joining the army of Razal, Olivia was forced to disguise herself like a man. Her lover, Selena, had been in the legion as well, undergoing the same process of disguising like a man. This was necessary because region and infernal cities, of which Hasalena, wouldn't accept any females into the army, up until the Dynasty of Lilith (A kind of feminist) who managed to give almost full liberation to women. After her evanescence, the demonic world (Yenne Velt, meaning other world) Lilith for the most part reformed along with her "children", is still devoted to the culture she established. But, Olivia has to be careful, because some parts of that Underworld were and are getting raided, whilst other parts are getting controlled by other greater demons with old barbaric traditions to where people and mostly women are slaves and children 'toys" of men who call themselves the "Alphas" of the family. Those are old traditions compared to those from Satan who maltreats his people, children and wives in the most sadistic ways, wanting to prove domination and power. Women are considered a maid and only good for breeding in Hell. If one finds out that his wife or a woman took part, doing politics or joining the military, they'd get laughed at, scolded at and punished in ways you just don't like to talk about. let us say... blood and tears would be spilled?? Lilith was one of the first demons that truly cared for her surroundings, though she becomes one of the most awful demons when she finds anything that isn't "hers". For centuries, she claimed and protected, keeping her enemies out of her only kingdom and up to today, she still avenges herself for getting abandoned by Asmodeus, Samael, Satan, and many others she once trusted. Summarized, Olivia is one of the first rebellious and one of the youngest female warriors, besides the Sisters of Mirrors, with ex members Selena and Lilith. Something promising for the Shadows. And the idea of fighting actually comes from her iconic inspirations that are these women. Once Olivia enters a battle, she changes identities and becomes Ember, a warrior with a goal to bring back the former glory of the Shadows, winning for the people and her dearest loved ones and she is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish her goals, even if it meant lying to Selena or her Blood Family and using people as bait for the outcome of her purposes. However, she does try to protect her loved ones in some way, even though those ways can be reckless desperate measures, which is a weakness as a warrior, but a remnant that proves her sanity. For a demon, she is most civilized. Though, one reason why Olivia fails to succeed some tasks correctly is due to the fact that she's under serious pressure. For a warrior, she has the permission to help train new recruits, cavalry and archers who consist out of young Blood borne, and she will be the incoming fiancee of Selena, who is the royal daughter of a demonic Empress and Empire who also have been Blood borne. Plus, Olivia has loads of studies and training she attends to daily. For her battles, Olivia received A demonic bow with arrows as sharp as needles which are filled with venomous poison of Hydra's gland, Sapiris which is a powerful, by Shadows crafted sword with its haft made out of the leather of the ancient great snake Nãga with the Chthonian text: "Ght'phl in'gu 'Ahl" which means "Sacrifice Them". '' First Task '' Olivia her first ever task, after getting knighted in the basilica of Sertifa as Warrior and "Devourer" , ''was to intrude the hive of the forbidden zone. It was truly swarmed with Nightmares of which were giant venomous plants ''(e.g. Pox Pox plant), giant insects such as centipedes and spiders, leaving carcasses in these disgusting nests.The problem is, these creatures couldn't truly feed themselves on a demon, so they instead toyed with them and poisoned them to death. They do it by stunning the victim, then injecting them with venom and then throw them aside in the filth until they rot away. Olivia was crazy for accepting the task, taking a high risk, but she really wanted to prove herself worthy. She and a few warrior went to the forbidden Zone until the three brethren moons were aligned. and had to intrude the hive, cutting down the barriers and killing the queens and their larvae to end the reproduction and spreading.'' '' '' '' Category:Fantasy Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Fanon Category:Story Category:Fiction Category:Original character